Momentos
by Virgil Phoenix
Summary: Serie de historias cortas sobre la relación de Hiro y Gogo. Las historias se centran en su amistad y cómo Hiro comienza a lidiar con ciertos sentimientos románticos no correspondidos. Cada capítulo no guarda una relación de tiempo exacta con el anterior y los eventos pueden presentarse en distinto orden. HiroxGogo. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a quienes me leen :)  
>Esta historia surgió de un ligero capricho personal. Desde que vi la película me encantaron ambos personajes y comencé a imaginar cómo sería la dinámica de ellos como amigos y si fuese posible algo más... Así fue como me decidí a escribir una serie de historias cortas sobre su relación: momentos lindos, momentos tristes, momentos de reflexión, etc.<p>

Creo que el fandom de esta pareja es algo pequeño, pero esto es un capricho, en lo personal los adoro y deseaba escribir sobre ellos 3

Espero lo disfruten. Acepto cualquier sugerencia y crítica.

Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban por la calle, Hiro se percató del hecho que se encontraba a solas con Gogo, causándole un ligero nerviosismo.<p>

Los demás se habían marchado temprano de la universidad y él se había ofrecido a acompañar a Gogo al supermercado más cercano. La chica le había explicado que debía desvelarse toda aquella noche para terminar su proyecto y necesitaba toneladas de cafeína, bebidas energéticas y golosinas.

—Yo podría ayudarte, sólo cómprame unas gomitas y soy todo tuyo —bromeó Hiro con su típica mirada de superioridad que tanto molestaba a Gogo.

—Puedo hacerlo sola. No podrías ayudarme, sólo estorbarías, niño.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? Ahora soy más alto que tú. Además, soy muy capaz de ayudarte, ¿no lo has escuchado? Soy una de las mentes más brillantes de la universidad.

—Lo siento, no puedo escuchar nada más que el sonido de tu enorme ego —dijo Gogo mientras elegía, con suma concentración, bebidas energéticas y algunas sodas.

—Ja, que graciosa. No tienes que rogarme, te ayudaré con gusto.

—Hiro, es mi proyecto. Debo hacerlo sola.

—Pero somos amigos, puedo ser tu asistente esta noche.

—Tengo una larga noche por delante, no podría pedirte tu ayuda. Tú ya hiciste el tuyo sin ayuda de nadie, los otros también se han esforzado por su propia cuenta.

—Oye, sé que no has estado muy bien últimamente… Honey me lo comentó y está bien que te tomarás tu tiempo para este proyecto. He escuchado que quieres sorprendernos a todos, te has esforzado mucho y…

—¿Honey te lo contó? Debí imaginarlo —dijo Gogo con molestia.

—Somos muy buenos amigos, ella pensó que podría ayudarte.

—Era mi decisión si quería contártelo —. Gogo caminó con prisa hacia el pasillo de los dulces, evadiendo deliberadamente los intentos de Hiro por explicarse.

El chico lanzó un suspiro. Desde que había conocido a Gogo, ella siempre había sido una chica complicada y temeraria, pero aquello sólo lo había atraído más. Hiro lo sabía, eran más similares de lo que se pudiese imaginar.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. Realmente te admiro mucho —dijo Hiro mirando con aire distraído a los estantes de al lado, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Gogo se giró hacia él. La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable, como de costumbre. Hizo una enorme bomba con la goma de mascar que luego explotó en sus labios.

—Puedo manejarlo, ¿sí? Las cosas no han estado bien en casa, pero estoy segura que este proyecto sorprenderá a todos, incluso a ti.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué debo hacerlo sola? Es demasiado importante…

—Y tú eres muy importante para mí.

—Si me ayudas, aunque sea sólo un poco, los demás creerán que eres el genio detrás de todo —. Hiro comprendió lo que quería decir antes que las palabras salieran de sus labios—. Seré opacada por ti, como de costumbre.

Hiro recientemente había cumplido diecisiete años. Siempre intentaba esforzarse para no parecer un niño en comparación con los demás y sabía que la mejor manera de sobresalir era ganándose el respeto a través de sus brillantes invenciones. Tenía un gran futuro por delante o eso era lo que la mayoría le decían. Cambiaría el mundo, ayudaría a las personas, sabía que Tadashi estaría orgulloso de él.

—Comprendo —dijo el muchacho cabizbajo—. Lo siento.

—Oye, no te culpo de nada. Todo lo que haces es grandioso, pero… no lo sé, supongo que es el orgullo nerd —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y tu orgullo nerd quiere darme una paliza en el proyecto —respondió Hiro con una tímida sonrisa.

—Exacto. Mañana por la tarde podemos ir a ver una película para celebrar mi libertad.

—También lo lamento por entrometerme en tu vida privada, supongo que debí esperar que me contaras.

—No quería contártelo. Has pasado por cosas peores, se que lo mío no es nada especial y lo último que quiero es llenarte de mis problemas.

—Estuviste a mi lado cuando perdí a Tadashi, yo también quiero estar junto a ti cuando lo necesites. Quiero saber todo sobre ti, eso incluye lo malo y problemático. Confía en mí.

—No se trata de confianza, sólo no es importante.

—Lo es. A mí me importa —dijo Hiro colocando su mano sobre el hombre de la chica. Ella le miró con una leve sorpresa; él sabía que era la mejor mirada que una chica le había dedicado en su vida.

—Gracias —. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Gogo con una leve sonrisa. No solía ser muy agradecida, pero sabía que las palabras de Hiro eran sinceras y ella se lo agradecía, realmente estaba agradecida. La joven se alejó del pasillo, en busca de algunas botanas.

Hiro la siguió en silencio. No estaba seguro cuando había comenzado, pero ahora no podía sacarlo de su mente. Estaba enamorado, su tía le había obligado a ver las suficientes películas románticas como para saber que en esta ocasión realmente era amor. Estaba enamorado de Gogo, no tenía caso negarlo.

Hace un año había estado obsesionado con una chica, todo ese tiempo pudo culpar con tranquilidad a sus hormonas. Había sido una situación soportable, incluso se había vuelto amigo de ella. Su nombre era Ann y antes que cualquier indicio de una relación amorosa apareciera entre su panorama, ella debió mudarse fuera de la ciudad. Siempre la echaba un poco de menos, pero estaba bien. Había sido lo mejor.

Pero ahora estaba atrapado en una nueva especie de amor no correspondido y no se hallaba tan seguro de que fuese una simple fase o un juego de sus hormonas. Y algunas veces, especialmente cuando Gogo y su goma de mascar estaban cerca de él, no era nada soportable seguir con aquellos sentimientos ocultos.

Realmente quería a Gogo, pero no de una manera egoísta. No la quería sólo para él ni únicamente para realizar alguna cosa sucia o extraña. _Él la quería_, eso era el principio y el fin de todo.

Le alegraba verla feliz, pasar el tiempo con ella, divertirse juntos; cuando estaba triste, él siempre se esforzaba por hacerla sonreír. Le hacía feliz estar junto a ella, siempre quería impresionarla y la admiraba tanto. Todos aquellos sentimientos se retorcían en su pecho, respirar era difícil y siempre se esforzaba en no hacer el ridículo frente a ella. Amaba estar a su lado, eso le bastaba. No hacía falta que ella lo supiese, sabía muy bien lo que él significaba para ella y sabía mucho mejor lo que no significaba para ella.

* * *

><p>Gogo centró su mirada en la bolsa de papas que se encontraba en lo más alto del estante de la izquierda. Le observó con detenimiento y analizó cual sería la mejor estrategia para proceder. Era demasiado baja para alcanzarla, intentó apoyar sus pies en la repisa baja y estiró su brazo lo más que pudo. Fue en vano, no lograba llegar a ella.<p>

Hiro se encontró con esta peculiar escena y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Ey, deja de reírte! —dijo molesta Gogo, mientras intentaba guardar equilibrio e impulsarse hacia arriba—. No es nada divertido.

—En verdad lo es. Deja que te ayude —contestó Hiro con una serena y enorme seguridad de que lograría alcanzar la bolsa de papas, pero al estirar su brazo se dio cuenta que, a pesar de ser unos centímetros más alto que Gogo, seguía siendo demasiado bajo para alcanzar aquella repisa.

—¿Más alto? Claro —dijo Gogo con sarcasmo y riendo por lo bajo.

—No es mi culpa que esa repisa se encuentre tan alta—respondió Hiro casi creyéndose su excusa.

—Lo que tú digas. Pensé que eras un genio y te morías por ayudar.

—Te estoy ayudando —. El muchacho se dio cuenta que sus intentos eran en vano, no lograba alcanzar ni por asomo la bolsa de papas tan deseada.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Gogo, rindiéndose de intentar llegar a la repisa por su propia cuenta—. Será un trabajo en pareja.

Unos segundos más tarde, Hiro descubrió que el trabajo en pareja podía ser doloroso para él.

—¿Ya casi? Pesas demasiado —preguntó Hiro con exasperación.

—Guarda silencio. Tú eres quien no tiene condición física

Así fue como Hiro se encontró sosteniendo las piernas de Gogo alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella apoyaba su mano izquierda, con cierta rudeza, en su cabeza, con el fin de impulsarse y coger con la mano derecha la codiciada bolsa de papas.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¡¿Lo tienes?! —exclamó Hiro, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio y causando que Gogo cayese encima de él.

La chica le dedicó una furiosa mirada, pero en seguida soltó una breve risa.

—Ups, lo siento… Ouch —dijo el muchacho dándose cuenta del dolor en su espalda.

—Somos un pésimo equipo.

—Opino lo mismo.

—No podemos hacer nada bien —dijo Gogo mirándolo de una manera extraña. El corazón de Hiro comenzó a latir deprisa, aquella palabras y miradas no coincidían… ¿acaso estaba flirteando con él?

Gogo se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano a Hiro para levantarse. Guardó la bolsa de papas en la carretilla de compras junto con las bebidas y dulces que momentos antes había tomado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hiro, estirándose con cierto dolor.

—Necesitas más para ponerme fuera de acción.

—Que graciosa, debió ser porque caíste sobre mí. Casi me aplastas.

—Eres tan infantil —respondió Gogo sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, terminaron las compras. Gogo no podía perder más tiempo, debía seguir trabajando en su proyecto y Hiro sabía que ya era hora de volver a casa, pero aún no quería marcharse. Incluso si la vería mañana, sentía que la extrañaría demasiado.

La chica se despidió con un leve movimiento de su mano y tomó el camino contrario. Hiro la observó hasta que se perdió de vista en el camino. Era divertido y doloroso a la vez. Se sentía confundido y un poco asustado, no sabía si era posible que sus sentimientos aumentaran cada vez más. Le gustaba como eran las cosas con Gogo, no quería que nada cambiara, pero algo dolía en su pecho. Era como el pinchazo de un alfiler, aunque cada día se convertían en muchos más alfileres lastimándole. Cerró los ojos, quiso pensar en que diría Tadashi. Siguió su camino mientras observaba la luna. Estaba seguro que no soportaría la espalda al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada y Gogo se dedicaba a realizar los últimos arreglos a su proyecto. Se sentía completamente agotada, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando sintió su celular vibrar.<p>

Miró la pantalla. Era un mensaje nuevo de Hiro. Lo abrió:

_«Suerte. No te quedes dormida._

_PD: me rompiste la espalda.»_

Gogo sonrió y siguió trabajando.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Luego de unos días de enfermedad, me hace feliz poder publicar otra historia de esta linda pareja. Gracias por los comentarios anteriores :)

Espero que disfruten esta nueva historia. Pueden comentarme sus ideas, opiniones o críticas.

Disclaimer: Big hero 6 no me pertenece. Es propiedad de marvel/disney.

* * *

><p>Gogo estacionó su auto frente a la cochera. Había sido un día cansado y estresante. No podía esperar por darse un baño caliente y dormir profundamente.<p>

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, creyó que su madre correría a reñirle de inmediato. Había regresado una hora y media más tarde de lo previsto. Ella sabía muy bien que no era una hora tan escandalosa y su retraso se debía a razones muy validas y honorables, sin embargo, no quería causarle molestias a su madre. Ya le había ocasionado suficientes problemas cuando era más joven.

—¿Madre?

—Estoy acá —respondió la voz de una mujer desde el comedor.

Gogo respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su madre. La casa se hallaba impecable, como de costumbre; miró el piso de madera pulido y pensó en cómo podría explicarle a su madre sobre su retraso.

—Lo siento por llegar…

—Está bien —. Le interrumpió su madre, mientras hojeaba con desinterés documentos de la oficina.

—¿Está bien? Madre, ¿qué ocurre?

—Leiko, no te preocupes. Tu amiga me mandó un mensaje, las clases terminaron más tarde de lo previsto y debías acompañarla luego de compras.

—No sabía que Honey te había escrito.

—Es una linda chica. Ella sabe que tú eres demasiado orgullosa como para contactarme por tu propia cuenta. No soy un monstruo, Leiko, sólo me preocupó por ti.

—No se trata de orgullo. Aunque te hubiese contactado, no me hubieras creído —murmuró Gogo entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Lamento no haberte contactado, de cualquier manera, Honey lo hizo. No estoy en problemas.

—Eso espero —. Su madre escrutó su rostro con ojos fríos, luego dirigió su mirada a todos los documentos que se encontraban en la mesa de comedor.

—¿Todo bien en el trabajo? —preguntó Gogo, arrepintiéndose de su pregunta al momento que terminó de articularla.

—¿Tú qué crees? Es complicado. La vida es complicada y difícil, lo sabes Leiko. Espero seas capaz de enfrentarte a ella cuando tú momento llegué.

—Creo que hasta ahora lo he hecho muy bien —contestó Gogo con suavidad en su voz. No quería que su madre lo tomase a mal, pero estaba segura de haberlo hecho bastante bien para todo lo que había tenido que lidiar en su corta vida.

—Has aprendido de tus errores, eso es bueno. No siempre podrás darte ese lujo, deberás aprender a evitarlos antes que ocurran, de lo contrario serán tu perdición.

—Lo sé, madre. Gracias por el consejo.

—Debo seguir trabajando. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, madre —. La joven se marchó en seguida hacia las escaleras. Antes de entrar a su habitación observó la fotografía que colgaba en la pared. Era un recordatorio, pensó Gogo, sobre lo que alguna vez había sido ella y su madre. Y también su padre. Por un momento estuvo casi segura que aquella niña sonriente no era ella. Le resultaba imposible, pero la fotografía era un recordatorio sobre lo que quizás había perdido para siempre.

Entró cabizbaja en la habitación, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y cerró la puerta, suspirando. Deseaba saltar a la cama y borrar todo de su cabeza, pero justo en aquel momento se percató de que no se encontraba sola en la habitación. Ahogó un grito.

Gogo se encontraba atónita. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué un adolescente dormía en su cama? La especialidad de Gogo nunca había sido la paciencia, quería respuestas y sólo había una manera de conseguirlas.

—Ey… Hiro… Despierta, despierta… vamos, despierta, nerd —susurró la chica, mientras le daba leve toques al hombro del muchacho, toques que cada segundo se volvían más violentos. Lo que concluyó en Gogo zarandeando a Hiro que le observaba apenas consciente.

—Eh… Gogo, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? Oh, es ese sueño en el que…

—Esto no es un sueño. Y tú eres quien está en mi habitación —dijo la chica intentando mantenerse lo más calmada que podía.

—¡Aaahh…! —exclamó Hiro en un grito que se vio ahogado por la mano de Gogo.

—¿Quieres callarte? Mi madre esta abajo trabajando —murmuró la chica. Al menos ahora se encontraba segura de que Hiro había despertado por completo.

El chico la observó con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada de confusión. Gogo quitó lentamente la mano de la boca de Hiro y miró sus labios entre abiertos, podía ver la ligera abertura entre sus dientes frontales. Siempre le había parecido un rasgo muy adorable, pero jamás se lo había mencionado al chico y no pensaba hacerlo ahora ni nunca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?

—Yo… lo siento —dijo Hiro sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No te disculpes. No estoy molesta —contestó ella.

—Hoy fue un mal día. Pasaron cosas estúpidas y me sentía tan… molesto, triste. Frustrado —dijo el muchacho mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños.

Gogo no dijo nada, sólo le abrazó con fuerza. Lo comprendía. No existía palabra alguna que pudiera ayudarlo, pero sí un abrazo.

Ella aún recordaba el primer abrazo que habían compartido, cuando el chico se había encontrado agobiado por la muerte de su hermano y sus deseos de venganza. A pesar de los años, siempre podía sentir esa calidez en el cuerpo de Hiro, ese sentimiento que se desataba en su pecho. Todo el mundo evaporándose y la libertad, eso era lo que podía sentir entre el calor de sus cuerpos. ¿Era egoísta? ¿Le abrazaba porque le hacía bien a él o a ella? ¿Eso tenía alguna importancia?

Algunas cosas sí habían cambiado desde aquel primer abrazo. Ahora Hiro era unos centímetros más alto que ella y estaba a punto de cumplir diecisiete años. Y quizás un abrazo no fuese lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

—Entiendo lo que sientes. Todos tenemos días malos, pero no estas solo. Me tienes a mi y a todos los chicos.

—Lo sé. Todos dicen que lo entienden, pero no es así y no importa cuantas veces digan que están conmigo. Por las noches todo vuelve y no hay nadie…

Gogo se mantuvo callada. Nunca había sido buena para dar palabras dulces de apoyo, no era una buena consejera, ni siquiera sabía que decirse a sí misma.

Tomó la mano de Hiro y lo guió hasta los cojines que descansaban frente a la ventana de su habitación. Eran unos enormes cojines purpura, recordaba haber pasado largas horas en soledad acostada sobre ellos, esta era la primera vez que los compartía con alguien. Era la primera vez que alguien entraba a su habitación. Ambos tomaron asiento.

—Tadashi siempre sabía que decir y cuando no lo sabía, siempre encontraba la manera de demostrarlo con sus acciones —dijo Gogo después de dar un largo respiro.

—Sí. Yo nunca me percaté de ello, hasta que fue demasiado tarde… nunca pude agradecerle…

—No hacía falta que lo hicieras. Él sólo te observaba reír y sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Eso hacen los hermanos, se ayudan mutuamente sin esperar nada a cambio. También los amigos.

—Creí que a estas alturas dejaría de preguntarme el porqué no está aquí. Creí que con el tiempo, todo sería más fácil.

—Nunca será más sencillo. Algunos días serán peor que otros, sólo debes aprender a caminar en la oscuridad. Es lo que mi madre solía decir. Tal vez no puedas eliminar toda la oscuridad, pero puedes conseguir una linterna —dijo Gogo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú perdiste a tu padre cuando eras pequeña, ¿cierto? Yo también perdí a los míos. Pero no los puedo recordar, quizás por eso no me causa tanto dolor. Todos los recuerdos tienen un precio demasiado alto.

—Puede ser, pero es un precio que vale la pena pagar por los que quieres. Tal vez no tengas recuerdos propios de tus padres, pero estoy segura que tu tía o Tadashi te hablaron de ellos…

—Tadashi llenaba ese vacío, pero cuando lo perdí también a él…

—No lo perdiste. Recuerda, Tadashi esta aquí —dijo Gogo tocando su pecho.

—Lo sé, sólo algunas veces… siento que se encuentra demasiado lejos y no puedo alcanzarlo… es como perderlo otra vez—Hiro miraba fijamente el suelo, evitando llorar.

—Bueno, señor Sabelotodo, alguna vez yo fui como tú. Estaba enojada todo el tiempo. Mi padre había muerto y una parte de mi madre también, todo era diferente, pero la vida seguía como si nada. Me parecía injusto. Estaba llena de furia y tristeza. Y aún ahora sigo sin comprender el porqué se tuvo que marchar... y algunas veces todavía duele y mucho. Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero aprendí a enfocar todas las fuerzas que perdía auto-destruyéndome en algo mucho más productivo.

—La ciencia, ¿no? Y dices que yo soy el nerd —se burló Hiro.

—Quiero verte reír, pero no reírte de mi —dijo Gogo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Es complicado, ¿cierto?

—Mi madre acaba de decirme lo mismo.

—¿Sabes qué no es complicado?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Unos segundos más tarde, él se encontraba abrazándola. Gogo correspondió el abrazo, a pesar de sentir que le asfixiaba. Ambos cayeron al suelo por la presión. La chica estuvo a punto de apartar a Hiro para ponerse de pie, pero notó que el muchacho lloraba en silencio.

Se quedaron en aquella posición, mientras los minutos pasaban en el reloj y la noche avanzaba. Hiro empapó su hombro en lágrimas y ella no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Sólo le abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

—Nunca me dijiste cómo entraste a mi habitación —dijo Gogo una tarde mientras realizaba un trabajo de la universidad con Hiro. Ambos se encontraban en el café de tía Cass.

—Entré por la ventana —respondió Hiro, terminando de tomar sus apuntes.

—¿No te caíste? Es una segunda planta, no hay escaleras fuera… Bueno, sólo las de decoración con flores.

—Use esas y sí, me caí. Muchas veces. Debería demandarte.

—Es tu culpa. Pudiste entrar por la puerta.

—Tu madre nunca me hubiera dejado entrar.

—Claro que sí. Eres un niño inofensivo.

—¡No soy un niño! Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hablamos de la decoración en tu habitación.

—¡Callate!

—Creí que sería una habitación llena de afiches de peleas de robots, carreras de autos y bandas de rock. Nunca pensé que fueses tan ordenada…

—Mi madre me pide que la mantenga limpia. No podría vivir allí de otra manera.

—Sí, claro… Por eso todo es de color blanco y purpura. Además de esos peluches…

—¡Basta!

—Vaya, y yo creía que Wasabi tenía un problema. Tu habitación es ¡tan limpia y minimalista! La mesa de té fue una sorpresa…

—Hiro, voy a matarte…

—Me gustaron las cortinas y sus lindos encajes, ¿Honey las ha visto? Le encantarían. Aunque Fred amaría ese peluche de monstruo, creí que no te gustaban esas cosas —dijo Hiro con una malvada sonrisa—. El biombo le da un toque oriental, pero mis favoritas fueron las luces de noche color…

Lo próximo que supo Hiro fue que se encontraba corriendo por su vida, mientras Gogo lo perseguía gritando toda clase de torturas a las que le sometería.


	3. Genial

Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, también infinitas gracias a los que se han tomado su tiempo en comentar. Me hace feliz que disfruten leer cada capítulo. Actualizaré pronto. Saludos :)  
>Recuerden que pueden hacerme llegar cualquier opinión, crítica o idea.<p>

Disclaimer: Big hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel/Disney. No me pertenece en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Aquel había sido un lluvioso sábado. Hiro se dedicó a ayudar a su tía en la cafetería, que se encontraba abarrotada de personas que buscaban un lugar acogedor para resguardarse de la lluvia. Causando que aquel día fuese también uno de los más ajetreados.<p>

Hiro se dirigía a distintas mesas con todo tipo de cafés, chocolates calientes y pasteles. Comenzaba a agotarse, pero también podía sentirse mucho más orgulloso de sí mismo, estaba seguro que hace unos meses no habría podido atender a tantas personas. Además que las propinas que ganaba eran muy buenas, todo aquel dinero le ayudaría a costearse nuevos instrumentos y materiales para sus experimentos.

A medida que atardecía, la lluvia iba disminuyendo y con ello los clientes. A Hiro le resultaba una sensación nostálgica observar a las diversas personas marcharse, la mayoría eran desconocidos; no podía evitar preguntarse cuáles serían sus destinos, ¿tendrían a alguien en casa esperando por ellos?

El muchacho servía una tarta de fresa a un señor de avanzada edad, cuando escuchó a un grupo de jóvenes que entraba armando todo un alboroto. Los reconoció en seguida, eran sus amigos.

—Sólo piénsenlo un momento, ¿qué tal un traje que ayudara a evitar la lluvia? —preguntaba Fred con seriedad.

—¿Quieres decir un impermeable? —replicó Honey Lemon con extrañeza.

—Se suponía que no iba a llover. Revise el canal del tiempo y mi aplicación en el celular, nadie hablaba de una sola gota de lluvia, ¿no les parece extraño? Esta lluvia no es normal —dijo Wasabi consternado.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Una pelea contra la lluvia? —respondió Gogo con sarcasmo.

—¡Ey, chicos! Qué bueno verlos por acá, tomen asiento —interrumpió tía Cass al ver a todos los jóvenes—. Hiro, querido, toma un descanso y ve a saludar a tus amigos.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo seguir ayudando.

—No te preocupes, me has ayudado mucho. Te mereces un descanso —. Su tía le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, causando que el muchacho se sintiera un poco avergonzado.

—Tía Cass…

—Oh, lo siento, pero siempre serás un bebé para mí. Ahora, saluda a tus amigos, toma la orden y eres libre. Felicidades por un buen día de trabajo.

Hiro le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa donde se reunían sus amigos. Todos parecían charlar al mismo tiempo y el tema de conversación variaba a cada segundo.

—¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes?

—¡Hiro! —gritaron Wasabi y Honey al mismo tiempo.

—Hiro, tengo un nuevo plan para nuestra eterna lucha contra el mal —le explicó Fred.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Gogo.

—Ha sido un buen día, hemos tenido muchos clientes. Implica más trabajo, pero también más dinero —. El muchacho se dedicó a tomar las órdenes, entregarlas a su tía y luego se acomodó en la silla más cercana a Gogo.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos se reían e intercambiaban un sinfín de ideas a una velocidad descontrolada. En un inicio había sido un poco difícil para Hiro acostumbrarse a las extrañas interacciones del grupo, sin embargo, ahora ya lograba manejarse con confianza entre las conversaciones que transcurrían a la velocidad de la luz. Cada vez se sentía más cómodo entre todo ellos, se sentía afortunado de haberlos conocido. Los echaría de menos cuando se acabase la universidad; no le gustaba mucho pensar en aquel tema, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debería tomar decisiones importantes sobre su futuro; los demás también debían tomar decisiones, aunque sus amigos pretendían no tomarse muy en serio aquel tema. Hiro no quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero algunos cambios eran inevitables. Sobre el asunto de ser superhéroes no estaba nada seguro de lo que harían, en la ciudad no existían tantos crímenes, pero a la mayoría de ciudadanos les parecía agradar mucho el hecho de tenerlos. A él también le hacía sentir feliz.

Pasaron el rato charlando, tomando café y hablando de próximos proyectos. Hiro se quedo en silencio un momento y sonrió para sí mismo al ver al grupo tan animado, la única que notó aquello fue Gogo, correspondió con una sonrisa de cómplice y un golpe en su codo.

De pronto la conversación comenzó a girar sobre los primeros amores de cada uno de ellos: Fred aseguraba que su primer amor había sido la pizza de pepperoni —amor a primera vista—; Honey declaró haberse enamorado de un príncipe cuando tenía ocho años, pero sus padres decían que jamás había conocido a tal príncipe, así que su primer amor debía de ser sólo un sueño; Wasabi habló sobre una linda chica que había conocido a los diez años, habían disfrutado todo el verano siendo amigos, pero todo acabó cuando ella entró a jugar en su habitación y desordenó todo. Gogo no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco y decir lo tonto que era sobreexplotar aquella palabra; mencionó que tal vez no fuese amor, pero su primera gran pasión había sido el sólo soñar con conducir autos de carreras.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Hiro? —preguntó Honey con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no lo llamaría primer amor, pero tengo un recuerdo sobre una chica —respondió, mientras los demás le miraban con interés—. No estoy seguro cuantos años tenía, Tadashi me había llevado al parque para volar un helicóptero que habíamos construido juntos. Entonces, una chica apareció, debía de tener la misma edad que Tadashi, tal vez eran compañeros en la escuela. No hablaba mucho, pero parecía interesarle nuestro helicóptero, creo que le explicó a Tadashi cómo hacerlo más rápido.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó Wasabi.

—Ni idea.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era? —indagó Fred.

—Pues usaba un vestido de verano púrpura con unos pantalones oscuros. Era una locura, pero en ese entonces creí que era bastante genial. Llevaba el cabello en un par de coletas, recuerdo haber visto parte de su espalda y, lo más extraño de todo, creo que tenía un tatuaje —explicó Hiro, causando que Honey se atragantara con el café, que Wasabi le mirase sorprendido y Gogo abriese sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Ya ha dejado de llover, deberíamos marcharnos —inquirió Gogo.

—¿Qué dices? Hiro esta contándonos una genial historia.

—Fred, levanta tu trasero de ese asiento o yo te…

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —interrumpió Hiro.

—Esto es absurdo…

—¡No puedo creerlo! El primer amor de Hiro fue Gogo, ¡eso es tan adorable! —exclamó Honey.

—Debo de admitir que es bastante lindo —dijo Wasabi intentando contener una risa.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunto Hiro desconcertado y comenzando a sonrojarse—. Claro que no.

—Esperen, la niña del tatuaje y Gogo… ¡Ohhh, es cierto! ¡Son víctimas del destino! —señaló Fred, comprendiendo toda la situación.

—Era un tatuaje en su espalda, ¿verdad? Gogo nos habló de ello una vez; se lo hizo de manera ilegal cuando tenía trece años y se metió en problemas con su madre. Es un dragón de tamaño mediano. —explicó Honey sonriendo.

—Oh… sí… —respondió el muchacho aún confundido—, pero su cabello era largo.

—Lo corté hasta que cumplí los quince. Ustedes, dejen de reírse. Él dijo claramente que no era su primer amor, sólo el recuerdo de una rara.

—No me refería a rara, creí que parecías bastante genial —respondió Hiro, notando de inmediato lo vergonzoso que resultaba decir aquello en voz alta. Añadió: —Como una hermana mayor.

—Sigue siendo tan adorable que pensarás en ella cuando hablamos de los primeros amores. ¿Tú lo recuerdas? —preguntó Honey dirigiéndose a Gogo.

—Sí, bueno, era el hermano de Tadashi. Él era la única persona agradable en esa escuela, aunque no fue hasta en la universidad que nos hicimos amigos. Recuerdo que siempre cuidaba de un niñito despeinado; eras tan consentido, nunca hablabas con nadie más que él. Creí que me tenías miedo.

—No, sólo no sabía que decir para impresionarte —. Hiro podía sentir cómo se sonrojaba una vez más. Al menos los demás parecían haberse olvidado de ellos y hablaban de alguna otra idea repentina de Fred.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza —contestó Gogo en voz baja y con cierto cariño.

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo se despedía de Hiro y tía Cass. Gogo indicó que tenía unos asuntos pendientes por la zona y se marcharía sola en otro momento.

—Así que un tatuaje —le abordó Hiro antes que abandonará el lugar.

—Fue una estupidez de mi pre-adolescencia. Debo agradecer que siga viéndose bien y que me sigan gustando los tatuajes.

—¿Tienes más? ¿Puedo verlos?

—Unos cuantos. Y ni lo sueñes.

—Es una pena. Quiero preguntarte algo, no tiene mucho sentido, pero ¿te molesta mi edad?

—¿Por qué me molestaría? —cuestionó Gogo, mientras hacia una burbuja con su goma de mascar.

—No sé si te resulta incomodo, sólo son un par de años, pero sigo siendo menor que tú. Podría avergonzarte o tal vez pienses que soy demasiado inmaduro.

—No me molesta en absoluto. Además no eres nada inmaduro, pero no te pongas tan pretencioso sólo porque te lo he dicho —contestó Gogo y le guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te comportaste así cuando supiste que me refería a ti? Como si quisieras marcharte y evitar todo el tema.

—Eso es completamente diferente —contestó Gogo a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Ya escuchaste a Honey gritando lo adorables que somos.

—Ella piensa que muchas cosas son adorables. ¿Por qué te molestaría?

—No quiero que los demás nos vean así.

—¿Por qué no? —. Hiro sólo tenía esa pregunta en la mente. « ¿Por qué?». Si le molestaba tanto, ¿por qué no sólo lo rechazaba de una vez por todas?, sabía muy bien que ella era experta destruyendo las expectativas idealistas de cualquier chico.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y mirándose fijamente, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder.

—No estoy acostumbrada a todo eso, ni a que tú digas frente a los demás lo genial que creías que era.

—Aún creo que eres genial. Demasiado genial.

—Hiro…

—Si la edad no es un problema para nuestra amistad, ¿por qué tiene que serlo para otra cosa? —preguntó Hiro con nerviosismo. «Otra cosa» era lo único que podía reemplazar la palabra que hace mucho había surgido en su mente, pero se negaba a decir en voz alta.

—Porque otra cosa sería extraña —divagó Gogo, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Dame una razón convincente, una sola será suficiente —. Gogo le miró sorprendida, por primera vez Hiro notó que las mejillas de ella se teñían de un suave rosa.

—No lo entenderías —respondió la joven cabizbaja.

—¿Es por mi edad?

—Es porque no existe esa «otra cosa». No vale la pena pensar ni siquiera en ello.

—Le tienes miedo —señaló Hiro con sorpresa. Por vez primera tenía una distinta perspectiva acerca de Gogo y sus sentimientos.

—No le tengo miedo a nada —dijo Gogo con muy poca convicción.

—No tienes que tener miedo conmigo. Yo jamás te haría daño.

El muchacho se acercó a la chica con lentitud. Ella le observaba petrificada. Hiro no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una buena idea, pero no creía que volviese a tener tal oportunidad. Se acercó más a su rostro y tocó su mejilla. Gogo, quien siempre parecía tan fuerte, siempre lista para lidiar con cualquier situación, se mostraba como un aterrorizado animal herido. Hiro pudo sentir el miedo en ella y el miedo en sí mismo, era enorme. Pero al mirar los labios de ella, logró sentirse capaz de olvidar el terror. No le haría daño, al contrario, tan sólo quería ser feliz con ella. Sin dolor. Unos centímetros más, Gogo cerró sus ojos aceptando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Mi pequeño bebé tiene novia —. Escucharon el grito de una mujer a sus espaldas. Era tía Cass, quien casi había quebrado los platos ante tal escena.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato. Él intentó decir algo, sin éxito. Antes que pudiesen escapar, tía Cass les abrazaba a ambos, mientras hablaba de lo maravilloso y extraño de la situación, además de reprenderlos por mantenerlo en secreto.

—Debo admitir que nunca lo vi venir, pero estoy tan contenta por ustedes. Déjenme hornear un pastel, esto es tan inesperado y adorable.

—No, tía Cass… —intentó interrumpir Hiro sin éxito. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que el momento se había perdido para siempre.

—Yo… yo tengo algo urgente que hacer. Gracias por todo —dijo Gogo sin mostrar emoción alguna. Caminó de prisa a la puerta, volvió su mirada unos segundos y añadió: —Adiós Hiro, nos vemos… luego.


End file.
